mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Eps3.6 fredrick+tanya.chk
(Fredrick + Tanya) | image = File:Ep307.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | season = 3 | episode = 7 | caption = | airdate = November 22, 2017 | writer = Adam Penn | director = Sam Esmail | viewers = 0.55 M | previous = | next = |}} is the seventh episode of Season 3 of Mr. Robot. It was broadcast on November 22, 2017. Plot Synopsis Origin of the Title * The extension: The .chk extension contains database files that reference different software reporting features and configuration settings. It can also be associated with Windows file fragments that have been cleared from the computer by the ScanDisk or the CHKDISK disk checking applications. Summary In the aftermath of the E Corp facility explosions, Elliot visits Krista to seek her help, but Krista meets Mr. Robot instead, who wishes to get answers from the Dark Army over their change of plans. While Tyrell is in FBI custody, Santiago informs him of Joanna's death, and threatens to hurt his son if he exposes the Dark Army. Angela rewinds a video showing the aftermath of the explosions to attempt to convince both herself and Darlene that everyone is fine. Mr. Robot confronts Irving, but is knocked out, and Irving shows him the futility of fsociety's efforts. Price meets with Whiterose, and reveals he knew about 5/9 and Angela's involvement, but is upset when he knows that Whiterose manipulated Angela to join the attack. Having had appointed Price as E Corp CEO, Whiterose taunts him for not listening to him. Mobley and Trenton are captured by Leon and the Dark Army, while Tyrell paints them as the perpetrators of the attack. Trenton reveals she will send a message showing how to undo the hack to a trusted person, and the two realise that the Dark Army will be attacking air traffic next. The FBI conducts a raid on their location, only to find that the Dark Army has killed them, showing it as a double suicide and framing Iran for fsociety's creation, causing the 5/9 investigation to hit a wall. Episode Notes Deleted Scene *At 5:39 pm, Angela continues to sit in front of her TV and watch news coverage of the attacks. Mr. Robot knocks on the door, startling her and demanding to be let in. She does so hesitantly and he demands to know who changed the plan. She denies any knowledge, although he insists she and Tyrell had something to do with it, despite Angela's insistence that she spent the weekend with Mr. Robot. The news anchor grabs his attention, telling of a supposed second attack coming in 24 hours. Mr. Robot wants to meet with Irving, demanding Angela's form of contact. She retrieves a phone he gave her, after asking him to not touch the TV. As Mr. Robot uses her laptop to trace Irving's location to the car dealership, Angela becomes transfixed by the news. She rewinds a moment when the anchor puts the recent death toll at 3,817, playing it again and again and repeating the number aloud. Mr. Robot finds it strange and leaves. Technology Music * "The Theme from Knight Rider" * "Send in the Clowns" from the musical "A Little Night Music", performed by the violinist at the rooftop party. Trivia * Frederick and Tanya refers to the aliases adopted by Mobley and Trenton in the Season 2 finale. Easter Eggs Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Broadcast episodes